Difficult Words
by innocence.no.longer.there
Summary: Isabella Uley tries to run from her past but since her mom and dad died and shes left with her four year old brother and she's expecting in four months, unwillingly.Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

_Third Person POV_

Isabella Uley wasn't a normal teenage sophomore. You see her parents passed five months ago and she looks after her little brother Alex, who is 4, and now they have to fly back to there home town, LaPush, Washington, to live with her uncle Sam and Aunt Emily. They don't know that she is expecting and they obviously wont know till she tells them. She's now 4 months along and can hide it for a while. They had been on the plane for a little bit and now Alex is leaning against her shoulder and snoring, she thought it was cute enough to take a picture and so she took one with her smiling and him drooling a little bit.

When they finished getting the rental car and headed to LaPush she managed to get half way there without Alex waking up. He started to talk to her till she pulled up to a very familiar house and got out.

Knocking on the door they waited patiently and quietly.

The door swung open to a half dressed boy and they just stared at each other till Alex spoke up.

" Is Uncle Sam here?" he questioned the nameless boy in the threshold.

" Alex don't be rude." She reprimanded him and turned to the boy in the door way who had a smirk on his face. " I'm sorry he's a little tired and grumpy from the plane and the dri-." He interrupted her mid sentence.

" No, it's alright didn't hurt my feelings and yes he is I'll go get him for you." He said all while looking at Alex.


	2. 1 Bonfire

Chapter 1

Izzy's POV

Emily came to the door instead and invited Alex and I in after a while and offered me coffee and Alex some juice. Then there was a very awkward silence.

Emily broke the silence first. "Not that I'm not glad you're here but why may I ask?"

She noticed my wince but didn't say anything. I decided to tell her a partial truth. "Well, ever since mom and dad passed I couldn't support us anymore after five months because my school noticed so I thought if I got a job I could help pay with things here then I could get a house up here." I finished my rambling by now and Alex was sleeping with his head down and snoring softly.

"Izzy you and Alex are always welcome here it was just a shock to see you here because I mean it has been awhile. On to a better topic would you mind helping me cook a whole bunch of food for the bonfire tonight?" she asked politely.

"Sure I'd love to!" Oh my god this is gonna be so fun! It'll defiantly take my mind off of things and him.

Once we were done with everything I told Aunt Emily I was going for a walk.

As I got to First Beach I remembered I left my phone in the house, I guess it would be a waste of time to go back to the house now.

After a while my head was cleared and I felt like singing, grabbing the I-pod out of my back pocket I got really into my favorite band.

"Just talk yourself up and tear yourself down, you've hit your one wall now find a way around, so what'd you think I would say no you can't run away, no you can't run away, you wouldn't, I never wanted to say this, you never wanted to stay, I put my faith in you so much faith and then you just threw it away…"

"Wow you sing amazing!" I was interrupted by a very lanky half naked boy with jet black hair. I must've looked weird because next thing I know he's putting a hand on my shoulder to keep me steady and his hand is like his. I didn't know what to do my heart sank and all I could think about is how to get away.

So much for clearing my head. I ran and I could not stop even when I got to the house I ran passed everyone and into the room I'm staying in.

I figured if I took a shower and tried to clear my head I'd be fine and the dreams and flashbacks wouldn't be bad because of the big move and change of scenery.

The hot water did nothing and I mean nothing to my tense muscles and achy legs. After getting dressed and calming down enough to leave the room it was time to go so I helped put everything into the SUV and we headed out.

Everyone tried to talk to me but I ignored them and grabbed some cake and brownies and headed to the tables set up. When the food was all out and the bonfire was started I sat, like the little loner I am, near the big boulders, in the sand, with nothing but my thoughts. Really bad for me but no other choice.

It stayed like that for a while until the guy from the beach got my attention. " Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you it's just I… umm… you were such a great singer and I wanted to tell you that fact." The boy stated nervously.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to push my instincts away.

"Umm… right… umm… Seth, Seth Clearwater." I decided to have a little fun.

"Nice to meet you Seth, Seth Clearwater," I tried not to laugh. "I'm Isabella Uley, but you call me Izzy, unless you want to get either hit or ignored." I couldn't help but smile at Seth and his shocked expression.

"Oh, umm… are you having fun over here? I mean you looked lonely and I wanted to apologize for scaring you earlier and… so yeah…?" he was so cute and comparing him with his other friends he looked like he needed to be protected. So I'm gonna treat him like I treat Alex.

"Umm, I'm not lonely and no need to apologize, I'm the one who spazzed out. Although, if you don't mind telling me how old you are that might help things and it's been a while since I've been here and I think that if I had a friend to help me get reacquainted with this little town it'd help me so much…" I said still a little wary of him.

"Sure I'd love to help you out and I'm fifteen almost sixteen three and a half weeks." Wow he's so young and innocent.

Alright well I think I know now I'm protecting him from everything I can. I wonder if he already has a sister. Good question.

"So…" I said breaking the awkward silence. "Do you have and brothers or sisters? Since your gonna be my friend I think I should know something other than your name and age." I sated and he chuckled.

"Yeah I have an older sister she's eighteen and her name is Leah, umm, and do you have any siblings?" he questioned shyly.

"Sure he's four and running around here somewhere, the outspoken one," I chuckled "very outspoken and loud." As if he heard me talking about him he came running over.

"Izzy come on there about to tell scary stories!" he noticed Seth, great. "Who are you?" he questioned loudly.

"Alex, what have I told you about being rude. Say sorry and ask politely and maybe you might get an answer." I admonished the out of breath boy in front of me.

"Sorry, I'm Alex what's your name?" I taught him well. Apparently this was funny and Seth started chuckling then said.

"I'm Seth it's nice to meet you Alex." And then turned to me "You're right." He got up to help me up and we all headed to the Bonfire.


	3. 2 Long Lost Friend

Chapter 2

Izzy's' POV

"What's this I hear about you not being in school?" Aunt Emily questioned as I came to sit beside Alex. "You're only a junior and you are not in school?" She practically yelled in my face, but I know she was only worried about my education.

"I'm sorry, but I just thought… you know… since mom and dad died and Alex not being in elementary school yet that I could just put it on hold for a little while and… and…" I just broke down crying and headed towards the ground. I felt warm, tough arms encircle me from behind the way _he___did he was drunk and I smelt the Budweiser on his breath and I couldn't think. I went with my instincts. I ran crying and fumbling I ran fast headed in some random direction.

I ran for the longest time and I didn't stop till I thought about the baby.

I came to a stop at a meadow in the middle of nowhere. There was a comfy looking patch of grass near a waterfall slash pond thing and I laid down and instantly fell asleep.

Waking up was very interesting I heard growling and snarling somewhere near me and I felt sick to my stomach. As I got up I walked a few feet to the tree line and ended up jostling my poor tummy and got sick all over the tree in front of me.

When I looked up I saw golden eyes so beautiful I could get lost in them but they had a predator look to them so it ruined the beautifulness if that's even a word.

"Who are you?" I asked and my heart sank.

"I'm Jasper Cullen, and you are?" his voice was southern coated with just a little bit of amusement.

"You don't need to worry about it," I snapped then felt guilty for snapping at a person I don't even know. "I'm sorry, I don't know where I am and my aunt and uncle are probably worried out of there minds and I'm sick of getting sick. I know that's no reason but I truly am sorry." God these stupid hormones.

"It's alright and you are in Forks, Washington. If you want give me the address and I give you a lift to your home or I'll call your parents to come get you at the diner or something." As he mentioned my parents I got all depressed again.

"Umm, my parents aren't here and its ok I'll just go call my Uncle Sam. Thanks anyway though. I really appreciate the offer though." I walked away to call Sam when my phone started buzzing. Creepy how they like know when I'm gonna call or something.

"Hello, Sam?" I asked.

"Izzy thank god, are you ok where are you I coming to get you." Sam said in a rush.

"Sam I'm fine I'm in the woods somewhere and I'm with some guy. He said his name is Jasper." I told him. Hopefully I didn't sound as scared as I was.

"Really? Let me speak to him." Why would he want to speak with him?

"Jasper? Sam wants to speak with you. If you don't mind." I offered the phone to him and he took it carefully.

"Hello, Sam do you want me to bring her to the line and you meet us there?" he said a little faster than normal. I heard a mumbled reply and then an okay as he agreed not to go fast. Whatever that means.

As I met up with Sam I was thinking about how we walked very slowly and me and Jasper conversed the whole time while walking to the 'line' of sorts.

In the house and after a very long tyrant from Emily about running away and scaring her to death I got in the shower and cleaned the dirt and leafs off of me and then went to sleep.

Waking up to the smell of stake, potatoes, and vegetables I knew it was time to eat dinner.

Stumbling into the kitchen there was so much food on the counter it looked like we were feeding twenty three with that much food.

I turned around to go look for Sam but instead I saw someone I faintly recognized but never thought I'd see again.

_**A.N./ My first review made me so happy I was literally crying and jumping up and down telling my best friend. Thank You SOOO MUCH **_**Makalani96789 **_**you made my night.**_

_** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**_

_** Just the situation.**_


	4. Catching an Embarrassing Moment

Catching Embarrassing Memories

Izzy's POV

"Jake?" I stopped for a second and saw all the buff looking guys that stood on the porch talking and joking around with Emily.

"Bells?" I flinched at my childhood nickname, well really only like ten years ago.

"Yeah, it's me. Wow you've gotten huge. I remember when we were playing in the mud and when it was almost time for dinner he would hose us off with the cold water before giving us a bath. Man do I wish I was a kid again but you were so scrawny I thought you were never going to get muscles. So, how've you been? How's my crazy Uncle doing?" by the time I was done I heard howling laughter and saw one of the guys pointing at Jake and holding his stomach laughing so hard he was crying. I think something is wrong with him it wasn't that funny. As I looked at him closer he was the one who opened the door for us when we got here.

"Yeah I remember, good and still crazy." Jake responded with a chuckle.

"Good, Good what about Rach and Becca are they ok." Jake looked despondent then said.

"I don't know, they never come around any more they said this place reminds them too much of mom." Sam walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. I just stood there confused as to why Becca and Rach left him with Uncle Billy and don't check up often. I understand not coming home often, but not calling? That's just acting like a punk.

Dinner flew by. I didn't really talk to anyone except for Alex then Emily, and thanking Sam for helping me get home.

I got up to get a drink when I found Seth in the kitchen.

"Hey Seth what are you doing in here all by yourself?" I think I startled him a bit.

"Notin' much but I have to stay here while Sam and everyone go meet with the Cullen's and go over the treaty." What was he talking about? What was 'the treaty'? So many questions and by the scared look on his face he wasn't meaning to say that. So I decided to let it go. One, I don't feel like listening to a whole explanation as to why he wasn't meant to say that and Two, he looked scared and I was supposed to protect him not scare him.

"Oh, ok well I'm sure there fine. Do you feel like eating some ice cream?" I decided to change the subject. He looked confused but he recovered quickly.

"Umm… Yeah sure!" He looked genuinely excited.

"Alright, lets go I really need something sweet." I explained. The things I hate most about the baby is the cravings and the hormones.

By the time we went all around the town and didn't find any place to get ice cream I decided to just go to the store and get a lot of ice cream. I need it to last me a while.

I got Vanilla, Cookie Dough, Oreo, Strawberry, and Peanut Butter Tracks. I also got a jar of peanut butter.

After we paid and got the stuff into the car we drove, very quickly, home to pig out on some ice cream.

Our plan was ruined when we saw the guys home. As I got into the house, I saw everybody in the small living room, so I took the Cookie Dough, for me, and the Peanut Butter Tracks, for Seth, and put the rest in the freezer for another time. I took my ice cream and Seth's warm hand and headed to my room.

We sat and ate our ice cream. They were really good and I never thought I'd have this much fun with a movie and Cookie Dough.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in it's open." I called out as the door creaked open.

"Hey guys sorry to ruin your fun but it's time to go home Seth." I'm guessing it was his sister Leah. He told me about her and I felt kinda bad, but not in a pity way.

As they left I decided to clean up and then get to sleep. My phone ran twice while I was cleaning up but I ignored it. I would get to it later.

Picking up my phone and looking at the screen I notice there was a text instead of a missed called. It was a blocked number that said.

_Dear sweet Isabella, I got you now and you can't run away. And if you do I will kill that innocent little brother of yours. Have a beautiful night. Love always, your favorite person._

The second message was from Kat, my best friend.

_YO! Wats up wit the not callin' or txtin'! I thought u would at least remember to txt ur BFFFL! Hahaha! IZZY TXT ME BACK BABE! Yours truly, ur pimp!_

_**A.N./ Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I'll try to write faster for you. Reviews make me write faster! (hint, hint)**_

_** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! **_

_** Just the situation!**_


	5. Doctor, Doctor

Doctor, Doctor

Izzy P.O.V.

After no sleep what- so- ever I finally decided to get up and make some breakfast for Alex and I since the conversation Emily had with me last night.

_**Flashback**_

_** Sitting on my bed dazed and scared I heard a knock on my door.**_

_** "Come in." I said and surprisingly they heard me. Emily walked in with a smile on her face and a sheet of paper.**_

_** "Izzy is there anything you need from the store. I'm going to the store in the morning and I was wondering if there was anything you need." Emily offered and I think she was just checking up on me. But since I went to the store with Seth I really didn't need anything. **_

_** "No I'm good, as long as I have my peanut butter I'm just fine." I responded truthfully. **_

_** "Ok, well Sam and the guys are gonna be gone so I wanted to restock the pantry and fridge before tonight." She looked around waiting till I said something.**_

_** "Ok, umm… I don't need anything. I took Seth with me to the store and got some ice cream and peanut butter. That's all I needed. But we ate two jars of it today watching the movie and talking." I told Emily and she looked at me like I was crazy. Oh well. **_

_** "Alright well… I guess I will see you tomorrow then if you don't need anything." She left after a couple minutes. **_

__Breakfast was over with and I was picking out Alex's clothes for today. He was talking about some toy that was coming out that he wanted while combing his hair in the mirror on the back of the door.

I had to see the doctor and I get to see the baby and I think even get to know the gender.

Alex is only going with me because I don't have a babysitter. I'll just have to take him to the park so we don't have to lie, just not tell the part where I went to the doctors' office.

Getting into the car was quicker than usual, I guess it was because I told him we were going to the park after I do something first.

It took me a while to find the doctor's office and getting my information in was more difficult than expected. Alex kept asking when we were leaving to go to the park and wanting to leave.

"Isabella Uley…" the nurse called out.

Getting up I told Alex to stay there but he refused so I had to bring him back there with me.

"Dr. Mary will be here in just a few minutes. Just sit down and get comfortable." The nameless nurse said then left.

We waited for like forever and finally Dr. Mary showed up, and told Alex to sit on the stool in the corner of the room on the other side of the bed I was sitting on. Because currently he was lying behind me 'getting comfortable' as the nameless nurse said to us.

"Ok, Miss. Uley it says here your five months along." Mary said and I nodded yes.

"Alright then lift up your shirt so I can measure how big you are." I did as she told me and she said I was a little small for five months and my temperature was higher than normal.

"Would you like to see it? Or do you already know what you're having?" She fired off.

"I don't know and yes I would like to know." I said and she pulled out the goopy stuff to put all over my tummy.

"Let's see here, whoa…" she's really scaring me now.

"What, what's wrong?" I was on the verge of going off on her if she wouldn't speak up and tell me.

"Congratulations you are having twins." I looked at her like she was crazy.

If I'm small for one baby at five months and I'm having twins then I'm malnourished if she's telling me the truth.

"You already told me I was small for five months now you're telling me I'm five months with twins." I told her as calm as possible, for me anyways. "It makes no sense for that to happen so don't lie to me and make me think I'm malnourished or something because I've been through enough without lie's." I was truthfully trying to calm down but I couldn't on my own so I started thinking about how Alex was witnessing all of this and if I didn't stop he might pick up some words that I didn't need him saying.

"Miss. Uley I'm sorry that this is happening to you at such a young age and I'm not lying to you about anything, here look for yourself." She turned the monitor towards me.

She isn't lying there is two little babies on that screen and in the corner of it there was the radar for the heart beats.

"What are the genders" I asked and she moved the wand with the goopy stuff.

"Well do you see that there? Baby number one is a boy and baby number two is a boy also. Congratulations, again." Now I kinda felt guilty.

"I'm really sorry for snapping I kinda think it has something to do with all the hormones." I apologized while looking her dead in the face.

Driving to the park was hectic and full of chit-chat from Alex he told me again about the toy which was a remote control helicopter, I found out.

"Sissy, what was that thing she was putting on your tummy?" he asked so innocently.

I parked the car in the playground lot and turned to look at him.

"Alex I don't know exactly but how about we just call it a wand, ok, and you have to pinky swear not to tell anybody about that ok?"

"Ok, can we go play now?" he politely asked.

"Sure we can go play."

_** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_** Just the situation!**_

_**A.N./ I might not be able to update soon b/c my Art teacher decided to be a punk and make our class Write, Illustrate and bind a childrens book so I have to get a really good grade other wise I will fail. I will try to write for Difficult Words but it's gonna be real hard to do with my new project. So I ask that you bear with me. Ummm… I don't know how long I should make this story so I will think and get my best friend Madelynn to approve, but right now to solve every problem Izzy has the story is lookin pretty long and drawn out. Plus this is going at a pretty slow pace so yeah… LOVE YALL'S REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!**_


	6. Meeting the Boys

Meetingthe Boys

Izzy's P.O.V

"Izzy, what did you and Alex do today?" Emily asked. I tensed a little when Alex started to speak.

"We went to the park Aunt Emily! It was so fun. Me and Izzy were playing on the swings and I got through the monkey bars. Oh, and we played on the tower thing and Izzy helped me on the zippy thing…" I tuned him out knowing that he wouldn't say anything about the babies, he was too caught up in our time at the playground.

I can not believe that there were two little boys inside of me right now. The fact that I can have two beautiful little boys is just a blessing, but I didn't choose to…

"Sam!" my thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice. I looked up and saw Jake and I'm guessing his friends.

"What? We were eating dinner peacefully; that means without a whole bunch of loud mouths!" The phrase if looks could kill came to mind as Emily stood up with her food and dumped it in the trash can instead of finishing it.

"Looks like it's someone's time of the month" one of the guys stage whispered from the other side of the room.

"Quil, shut up!" Sam yelled across the room and finished his last bite and went to go help Emily with the dishes.

"So, Bells… we are all going to be at the beach tomorrow, wanna come?" I didn't want to be in a bathing suit for three reasons. One, it's cold. Two, I don't want anybody finding out my secret. And three, most of these guys look like perverts.

There was, now, nine half naked guys in the room and I only know two personally, Sam and Jake, and ones name. Sam looked at me and Alex.

"Have you met all the guys yet?" he asked us and Alex and I both shook our heads.

"Ok, well. This is Paul…" he pointed to the guy that had opened up the door when Alex and I had gotten here. "Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, you already know Jake and Jared." The last one Jared stared at me until both Jake and Sam started yelling for no apparent reason.

"Dude, that's my cousin." Jake yelled in Jared's face.

Sam was a little better. "Really? Why now?" He strode out of the room. I think I pissed someone off.

"It's really nice meeting you but I have to give Alex a bath and then get him in the bed. Maybe I'll see some of you in the morning. Good Night. Emily thanks for dinner, it was amazing!" I told everyone then got Alex out of his little booster seat thing.

After Alex's bath and getting him dressed I tucked him in and was about to leave.

"Sissy?" he stated quietly. I turned around to see him looking at me from behind the rails attached to his bed.

"What Alex." I responded back.

"Will you sing me the song that you would sing to me every time I had a nightmare back at our old house?" I couldn't say no to him. I went over and sat on the end of his bed and scooted up towards the headboard.

"Ok." I said softly and then cleared my throat and took his hand in mine.

I heard commotion downstairs but ignored them.

"Your little hands wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter cause your dreaming' so I tuck you in turn on your favorite night light

To you everything's funny you've got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have honey if you could stay like that

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little oh darling don't you ever grow up don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you wont let no one break your heart

And no one will desert you

Just try to never grow up

Never grow up

Your in the car on the way to the movies and your mortified your mom's dropping you off at fourteen there's just so much you can't do and you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block

Remember that she's getting older to and don't loose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little oh darling don't you ever grow up don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

And no one ever burned you nothin's ever left you scared and even though you want to please try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room

Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home

Remember the footsteps remember the words said and all your little brothers favorite songs

I just realized every thing I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment in a big city they just dropped me off it's so much colder than I thought it would be so I tuck myself in and turn my night light on…"

I heard sniffles at the door and looked up. Emily was standing there with Sam beside her and everybody I just met standing behind her and looking in at me and a softly snoring Alex cuddled up close to me.

"You will make a wonderful mother one day." I flinched and looked down.

"I hope so." I got up and tucked Alex in again, walked to the door and they moved out of my way. Once in my room I laid down and fell asleep thinking about names and such.

**A.N./ I'm so glad I got this chapter in. It's like a stress reliever to me and I think I'm just gonna try to make time to write. **

** I'm so thankful for all the reviews and I really hope they continue. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MYER DOES!**

** I just own the situation and the babies! :D**


	7. Imprint and the Wolves

Imprint, and the Wolves

Izzy's P.O.V

Sleeping last night was a lot better than I thought it would be I feel great, partially because of the comment Emily made last night about me being a 'wonderful mother one day', and partially because I slept great.

Tonight Emily said she was going to throw a karaoke party because I quote 'sing so freakin' amazing!' I don't think so but she gave me that 'don't argue with me' look and I just shut my mouth and began cutting up peppers for the chili.

"Sissy, can we go to the park again today?" Alex walked in the kitchen where Emily and I were still preparing food for the party tonight.

"Alex, we can't right now I'm sorry but I'll try to take you tomorrow ok?" I got down to his level and apologized and sent him to go play with Sam and the boys on the game system they're playing on.

"Emily do you think if I ask Sam to take Alex to the park, well… do you think he would?" I asked and looked down. He and Emily are already doing too much for us and I don't want to ask for more, but it wouldn't be for me it would be for Alex.

"Izzy I think Sam has to patr-…" I looked at her confused and she just kept her head down and kept cutting the meat for the BBQ. " I mean work and if you ask one of the guys they will."

I washed my hands and walked out of the kitchen and to the game room down the hall. They were all crowded around the game system and four of them were playing.

Getting there attention was harder than I thought possible.

"HEY!" I screamed and Leah and Jared turned around. Leah seems nice I'll ask her.

"Leah, can I talk to you for a minute or two?" I asked and she nodded.

Out in the hallway was too loud and the guys were yelling random stuff. So she lead me to the porch swing.

"What did you need to talk about?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would do me the biggest favor?" I shyly looked down. She is so beautiful and I don't know why but I feel inadequate around her.

"Sure, I mean the guys don't want me around anyway so what do you need?" she stated simply.

"Umm… I was wondering if you would take Alex to the park." Her facial expressions ranged from amusement, happy, and then more amusement.

"You mean you want me to take your little brother to the park…?" I nodded and she smiled looking like she was living in the past. "I remember when I was eight and my mother couldn't take us to the park, by us I mean Seth and I, anyway I would walk with him to the playground and we would play till I got dark then come home. But now he doesn't even want to be around me and he avoids me like the plague. I don't even know what I did. So now when I don't want anybody to know how sad I am I just act like a bitch to get them away so I can be alone and you're the first person I've ever told this to." Leah said in a far away tone.

"You are so lucky Alex even wants to be with you and a little advice treasure it because once he's thirteen he won't want to be seen with you. But to answer your question yeah I'll take him. It'll be good to go back there even if it's not with my brother." I thanked her and went to go get Alex ready. Knowing him he's probably still in his pj's.

I walked right into what feels like a brick wall but is really only Seth. He was crying and a look of guilt was smothering his face.

"I don't want her to feel like this. I love her so much and I don't want to loose another person in my life." I rubbed his back as he cried into my shoulder, careful not to get to close and blow my secret.

"Why don't you go to the park with her and Alex I'm sure you'd both love to remember the good times you had there. Go ask her I'm pretty sure she'd say yes to her little brother." I whispered in his ear.

"K… umm, thanks you know for getting her to open up. She's never done that even with mom. She is just very secretive about her problems." He shot out the door then and I went to get Alex dressed.

As expected he was in his pajamas and cheering on Embry who was 'kicking jakes butt' at the game they were playing.

Alex was talking about the zombies and the guns when I was putting his socks on.

"Jake was like boom, boom, boom, and he still lost."

Evidently he said something else I didn't hear so he tapped my shoulder.

"Izzy are you listening? I asked why you can't bring me to the park." He asked so innocently.

"Because Alex I have to cook dinner for tonight and I don't have time but I promise we will go tomorrow. Ok how does that sound?"

"k" he mumbled and we walked to where Leah and Seth were. Seth was apologizing and crying on Leah's shoulder. While she had her arms around his shaking frame, consoling him and saying it was ok.

I know it's rude but I stood there and watched as two siblings reconnected again.

Back in the kitchen after seeing Leah, Seth, and Alex off, I washed my hands found a knife and started cutting some more BBQ.

Finishing all the food took ten hours and then I was free to go 'get pretty', as Emily put it, for tonight.

This consisted of black skinnys and a swishy top, so I don't show at all, for my make-up smoky eyes and a lot of eyeliner.

I have to go and get Leah, Seth, and Alex. One, I have to get Alex cleaned up and two relieve Leah from watching two boys. They're probably giving her a headache.

Hopping in my car I drive to the park to get them, imagine my surprise when I find Leah, Seth, and Alex running around the volleyball court, which is sand instead of the painted rubbery stuff normally used. They were laughing and having a good time. It was a picture perfect moment, so I got the camera out of the car and snapped a few pictures.

"Guys!" I yelled and there heads snapped up. Alex came running to me and so were Seth and Leah but not as fast.

"Sissy look what I found in the woods!" Alex was out of breath and panting as he pulled something from his pocket.

"What were you guys doing in the woods? I told you to never go in there didn't I Alex." I tried looking stern but it all went away when I saw his face all happy. He showed me a broken piece of wood that had my initials on it. The carvings looked like they were done yesterday because there wasn't a lot of dirt and age to it.

"Wow…" I looked up and behind Leah and Seth were three pale white, beautiful men. I saw Leah and Seth charging towards them and then all of a sudden there were two huge wolves, one silvery gray and the other tan with brown markings.

I pulled Alex in the car and buckled him up quickly and as soon as I closed his door there were eight other wolves charging past me to the pale white people.

I jumped in the car and sped home. As much as dad taught me I knew in my heart that those people were dangerous so I had to get Alex away from them.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Still scared and wondering what happened today, I was putting all of the food out on the designated tables and listening to Quil joke on Embry and Jake.

"Ok everyone time to eat." Emily said from the other side of the table.

It's funny how one simple statement can make nine boys drop everything there doing and rush to the food.

I was bumped into and all I thought about was 'protect the boys' I held my hands out in front of me and waited for impact with the sandy beach ground but it never came. Hot hands grabbed my upper arms and I was pulled to my feet.

On instinct I knocked the hands away, mumbled thank you and got my food. I guess the only thing keeping me from running would be it would hurt the boys and I couldn't do that so I had to settle for walking far away from him.

The fire was really going now and everyone was sitting around talking quietly. Until Uncle Billy got everybody's attention.

He told the legends about the cold ones and the third wife and how the Quileute tribe is supposedly descended from wolves.

Suddenly everything clicked and thought back to everything that happened today. Leah and Seth were the wolves that I saw, they had to be.

"Oh my god…" I guess I said that out loud cause everyone looked at me and they actually looked amused every single one of them.

"See I knew you were smart. Sam didn't I tell you she was going to find out when she heard the legends." Paul said with the cockiest tone.

"Will you go on a walk with me?" Jared asked and I looked in his eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Sure." I stated.

Halfway down the beach he stopped near a big branch of drift wood.

"So I have something to tell you. It might take a while so you might want to sit down." I sat down beside him, but not to close, and nodded for him to continue. "So I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it. The legends are true and what you saw today well the pale white people there the cold ones, the leeches, and the wolves obviously they were the guys and Leah of course." I kept nodding because I figured out as much and I don't think anything could scare me now.

"Umm… and there's this thing that wolves do it's called imprinting, and what it does is it helps this said wolf to find it's mate and well I imprinted… on… you. But we don't have to be in a relationship first I c…could be your friend first… in…instead." He stumbled over the last part.

I was right nothing could scare me now but I am sad that he is going to hate me when he finds out about the boys. I couldn't have anyone hate me so I smiled and said.

"Well I told myself that nothing could scare me as much as 'the cold ones' and I was right but I think you're a wonderful guy who should deserve the best and I'm not that but it's your choice to be stuck with a broken person or not. I am telling you this, I really like you and I never thought I was going to like another guy after what happened but I do and I don't want to hurt you so think about it." I told him and got up.

We walked back to the bonfire silently and I couldn't help but hope he decided to be with me.

Sitting down in the sand next to Leah I heard my favorite song being played on the guitar, and I started to sing.

Long were the nights  
When the days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps,  
Prayin' the floor won't fall through, again  
My mother accused me of losing my mind  
But I swore I was fine

You paint me a blue sky and go back  
And turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game  
But you changed the rules every day  
Wonderin which version of you  
I might get on the phone, tonight,  
Well I stopped pickin' up  
And this song is to let you know why

Dear John,  
I see it all now that you're gone.  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home  
I shoulda known.

Well maybe it's me  
And my blind optimism to blame  
Maybe its you and your sick need  
To give love then take it away  
And you'll add my name  
To your long list of traitors  
Who don't understand  
And I'll look back in regret  
How I ignored when they said  
Run as fast as you can

Dear John,  
I see all it now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home

Dear John,  
I see it all now it was wrong  
Don't you think nineteen's too young  
To be played by your dark twisted games  
When I loved you so  
I shoulda known

You are an expert at sorry  
And keeping lines blurry  
And never impressed by me  
Acing your tests  
All the girls that you run dry  
Have tired lifeless eyes  
Cuz you burned them out  
But I took your matches  
Before fire could catch me  
So don't look now  
I'm shining like fireworks  
Over your sad empty town

Oh woah oh

Dear John,  
I see all it now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with the girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home  
I see all it now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress  
Wrote you a song  
You should've known  
You shoulda known  
Don't you think I was too young  
You shoulda known.

Everybody was clapping and I blushed and went and told Emily I was going home because of school tomorrow.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. High School.


	8. First Day

First Day

Izzy P.O.V

I can't believe I have a soul mate, the thought of Jared sent shivers down my spine and I don't know why. Jared seems real nice and sweet but it's gonna take me a lot to trust a man after what happened. Now I have two little boys to consider and Jared might change his mind when he finds out. I guess that's why I'm being so cautious.

Throwing on some gray skinny jeans, a purple swishy top, baby doll flats and accessories, along with some eyeliner; I headed downstairs for some coffee and breakfast.

Emily had made a bunch of huge muffins of all types; I picked up a banana nut muffin and went to sit down. All of a sudden there were a whole bunch of boys sitting around the table. I guess there is no need for a 'come and get it' bell it's like they're always there.

"So Bella, how are you this fine morning?" Paul asked and stuffed a huge bite of muffin in his mouth, I ignored him. He might not know that I don't like being called that but Seth does.

"Don't call her that she doesn't like it. I quote 'Do not call me Bella unless you want to get smacked or ignored.' So I suggest not calling her that." Seth quoted me perfectly, even though I don't speak like that, the words were perfect. "Even though it wouldn't hurt us, the action is there, and maybe a baseball bat." He added and I was confused.

"Ok then Bells what are you up to this morning?" I through my muffin at him and walked out to my car. If I didn't leave now I was going to be late.

Sam said the guys are going to be at school tomorrow and I was just going to have to suck it up my first day.

Finding the school wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, pulling into a parking space closer to the exit, I got out and went in search of the Front Office.

"Hey, are you the new girl?" some guys came jogging over to me and I tensed and backed away a little bit.

"Yeah, why?" I asked softly, scared and cautious. I don't know these guys and there running up to me.

"No reason I just wanted to offer my services, like show you around." He looked smug and was tall kinda bulk, but not much.

"I think that's what a map is for." I snapped. My stupid hormones spiked and it all went down from there.

"Look here missy I don't like snappy bitches around here do you hear me?" I ignored him and started to walk away. He grabbed me by my wrist and all I saw was red. The strength he had felt little to what I was feeling.

Slapping him felt great but when he back handed me I fell on my butt, I wasn't going to let this happen again. I got back up and snapped my hand forward; hearing the sickening crunch of his nose was satisfactory enough.

I had my schedule in my bloody hand, good thing it wasn't mine, and trying to find the bathroom, my face is stinging and since he had a ring on I wanted to see if it was cut open or not.

When I went to touch it, blood came oozing from the huge gash. I guess I was so mad it didn't hurt as much, then, now it hurt like hell. In the process of cleaning it out the bell rang. It's really bad being here for not an hour and have already gotten in a fight, and on top of that being late for class.

Getting in English was difficult, the teacher ordered me to sit in the back. That was until she looked up and saw the cut.

"What happened to your face?" She asked a little to rudely.

"I could ask the same thing to you, but that would be rude so you don't need to worry about it." I really don't know what's up with me today, I would blame it on the hormones but it's not that entirely.

"Well aren't you so cool, first day of school and you're late for class, and being a sarcastic little…"

"If I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence." I cut her off. She looked so pissed.

"Go sit in your seat and be quiet; otherwise you can have a referral. Take your pick." I slammed my bag in the seat she assigned me and glared at her.

"You are in my way Miss. Allen can you please move." She went to the front of the class and started the lesson.

The principle came over the intercom and called me to the office. What a wonderful start to sophomore year.

Jared's P.O.V (the** day he imprinted**)

Her tan creamy skin and beautiful milk chocolate eyes were all I saw and my world stopped and revolved around her and her alone. I know Sam and Jake are talking to me but all I could think about was her. Sam said something else and stormed off.

"It's really nice meeting you but I have to give Alex a bath and then get him in the bed. Maybe I'll see some of you in the morning. Good Night. Emily thanks for dinner, it was amazing!" she said and walked out.

Right when Sam came back we hear singing. I knew it was my imprint.

"Who is that?" was the question on Collin's big mouth.

"Let's go find out." We all headed down the hall to Alex's room and what I saw amazed me and the guys as well.

"…To you everything's funny you've got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have honey if you could stay like that

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little oh darling don't you ever grow up don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple I won't let nobody hurt you wont let no one break your heart And no one will desert you Just try to never grow up Never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies and you're mortified your mom's dropping you off at fourteen there's just so much you can't do and you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block

Remember that she's getting older to and don't loose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

She smiled and kept looking lovingly down at Alex.

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little oh darling don't you ever grow up don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple

And no one ever burned you nothin's ever left you scared and even though you want to please try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room

Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home

Remember the footsteps remember the words said and all your little brothers favorite songs

I just realized every thing I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment in a big city they just dropped me off it's so much colder than I thought it would be so I tuck myself in and turn my night light on…" She looked up at Emily when she sniffled and then at us, she blushed and got up.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother one day." Emily stated and the rest of us just stood there. Izzy flinched, I wonder what that was all about.

"I hope so." She stated simply and we moved out of her way so she could leave. She smelled like strawberries and coconuts.

Izzy P.O.V (in the office)

"Why did you hit him, again?" Mr. Connell asked. I've been in here for fifteen minutes already and he still can't get a grasp on the situation.

"Well, I'll explain this to you one more time. He was being smug and I told him I didn't need help finding my way around, that that's what a maps for and, he said 'missy I don't like snappy bitches around here do you hear me?' I ignored him and went to leave. He then grabbed my wrist and I saw red then slapped him. He didn't like that so he back handed me…" I pointed to the cut on my face. "I don't… tolerate… men hit…hitting females so I punched him in his nose."

Picking up his phone he asked me for my guardian's number. I heard Sam's gruff 'Hello' on the other side after a few rings.

"Yes Mr. Uley, umm… I have Miss. Isabella Uley in my office now and I need you to come and pick her up." Mr. Connell stated looking exasperated.

"Why is she ok? What happened?" I heard Sam loud and clear. It shocked me because the phone was a good two feet away from me.

"She got in a fight before classes and from what it looks like needs stitches. Are you able to come and pick her up?" he was really making me mad now.

"I do not need stitches." I told him but he had the nerve to brush it off like my opinion didn't even matter, It's my face for crying out loud not his.

"I'll be there in a minute." Sam sighed and I could hear the click as the conversation dropped.

My cheek just would not stop gushing blood, I did not want to give Mr. Connell the satisfaction that he was right in saying I needed stitches.

There was a knock at the door and Sam came barging through with a worried look on his face.

"Izzy, are you ok?" he then looked at the red stained rags in front of me. "Oh my god let me see. Who did this?" He rushed out looking pissed.

"I don't know his name Uncle Sam but he does." I pointed to the principle.

"Whatever just tell me on the way to the Hospital you have to get that checked out."

As soon as I was signed out and in the truck he fired off question after question. I told him the whole thing and when I got to the part where I fell on the ground he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and mumbled 'Just wait till Jared finds out. All hell will break loose.'

"Your not going to tell him are you?" I questioned. "I don't even know his full name much less be able to trust and confide in him." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You weren't supposed to hear that I said that way to low for a normal human to be able to make out what I was saying. But I guess since both Lizzy and Tom were Quileute you would have the gene."

"Why are you dragging mom and dad into this, and what do you… whatever my face hurts so speed it up a little." I didn't want to get into it now because every time I talked it felt like I was re-opening the gash. Since when do guys wear rings? That's what I want to know.

Filling out paper work was easy and I asked Sam to stay in the waiting room, because I didn't want him figuring out my secret, I only have three months and half a week left so might as well drag it out as long as I can.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: (thirty minutes later)

I ended up getting a lot of numbing shots and four stitches. On top of that I'm not allowed to talk for the rest of the today and tomorrow. This means I'm not going to school and I can't eat anything but apple sauce, soup, and ice cream.

We went to the store and I got a variety of different flavors of apple sauce, chicken noodle soup, and another thing of cookie dough ice cream.

On the way to the check out register I saw the guy that did this to me.

"Sam, that's the guy that hit me." I wrote on the white bored I got and Sam looked at the kid and there wasn't much to see really, a pretty much black and blue nose and around his nose looked like it was bleeding on the inside.

"Damn girl you did that to him. I've got to get a picture of this." He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture without the guy noticing. Surprisingly enough the guy didn't notice me, and we were on our way.

Alex was full of news when I got home, and he was just talking away.

"Oh dear god, what happened to you?" Emily stared shocked interrupting Alex.

Sam explained it to everyone. When he got to the part where the guy hit me everyone in the room was trembling. He got them calmed enough to show them the picture and the guys were roaring with laughter.

"Izzy, I want you to know that I ate the muffin you so kindly threw at me this morning, it was delicious. By the way I plan on being nice to you from now on." Paul came over to me and slung a huge arm over my shoulders. He was really warm and I started to fall asleep, faintly recognizing Sam asking Jared if he could speak with him outside.

The last thing I heard was "She's showing signs of phasing Jared… I'm shocked to but we have to keep a close eye on her. Ok?"

Then I blacked out.

**A.N./ I'm really pleased with this chapter and I hope you are too. LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

** I just own the situation and the baby twins! :D**


	9. The Story

The Story

Izzy's P.O.V

The whole day yesterday I had to use a white board to communicate with everyone and it really pissed me off especially when I wanted to literally strangle Paul for making a mute comment and I couldn't yell at him at all so he got away with everything I mean yesterday I would only beat him with the white board. Not anymore, I can talk now and he isn't getting away with anything.

Getting Alex ready for bed was so much easier and since he is going to the park tomorrow with Emily and Sue Clearwater, he wanted to 'get more energy for the long day of play'.

"Sissy when are you going to tell Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam your secret?" Alex asked out of the blue, when I was putting clean socks on him.

It took a minute for me to reply because I didn't want to promise him something and then not do it.

"Alex, you have to understand that this is a really big secret and I might not be… liked… any more so I don't know." I told him truthfully.

"Isn't it gonna get even bigger if you wait more time?" He said in the most thoughtful yet childish way.

The more I thought about it the more I thought he was right.

"Your right Alex, how about I tell them after dinner tomorrow night." I don't plan on telling them the whole story but at least it'll be out there.

"Ok, Good night. I love you Izzy." He said.

Good night, and I love you too Alex." I told him and started singing his song to him again.

Jared's P.O.V

I needed to find Izzy and ask her out on a date. It was killing me and I wanted so badly to get to know her.

"Sam is Izzy in the living room?" I asked kinda desperate. He looked at me with a calm expression and shook his head.

"She's getting Alex ready for bed." He didn't even ask me why, I'm not complaining but it just stunned me for a few seconds.

Ever since we discovered that Izzy was showing signs of shifting all we were worried about was her, not the fact that she got in a fight on her first day of school with a guy for that matter and won.

Getting to Alex's door I was about to knock when I heard his little voice. "Sissy when are you going to tell Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam your secret?" there was a long pause then I heard Izzy say.

"Alex, you have to understand that this is a really big secret and I might not be… liked… any more so I don't know." I wonder what she means by that.

"Isn't it gonna get even bigger if you wait more time?" He asked her and she said the strangest thing. "Your right Alex, how about I tell them after dinner tomorrow night." I ran down the hallway and went to warn Sam about this. I wonder if she is hiding something that big or if it was just dramatized. Whatever it was I still needed to tell him about it.

Izzy's P.O.V (on the way to school)

Getting to school today was more difficult today than it was Monday. I had to drive most of the guys because 'it would be easier'. Paul was my newly found 'big brother' and so he was sitting shotgun. Only because he practically fought Seth who is like a little brother that I don't have to dress and look after _all_ the time, but I had to break up the 'fight' between him and Paul.

Seth was sitting behind Paul and Leah was sitting between him and Jake. I'm pretty sure she was squished.

Pulling into a parking space we all filed out of the car. The car raised up a few inches when Paul, Jake, and Seth got out. I laughed but stopped when I heard the voice that I got familiar with on Monday.

"I should have known you would have come to school with these freaks after what happened Monday. Which by the way where were you yesterday I missed you." I turned around so fast I think if it wasn't for the car I would have fallen.

"I was actually home all day away from you, smart ass. So get the hell away from me and don't talk to me ever again." I hissed his way. He grabbed the top of my arm and squeezed it so hard I thought it was going to fall off.

"Don't be mean _missy_" he sneered at me. I was about to say something when all of a sudden he was thrown off of me and onto the ground a few feet away from me.

Paul was shaking so hard. "Don't you EVER lay a hand on her again do you hear me. If you do I WILL find you and show you what laying a hand on someone really means." He sneered right back at the guy whose name I still don't know.

"Paul, Paul stop you're gonna hurt someone." I stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear " if you phase right now you'll hurt the pathetic little human and maybe even me if you do so please, please calm down I don't want to be hurt, and if you do I have a feeling Jake and Sam will hurt you badly, so calm down.

All my efforts to calm him down worked, and I was relieved to see that.

"Awww… look the little Bella comforting the big bad Paul. What are you a couple now or are you just friends with benefits." He taunted us and I was quicker than Paul, only because I was closer.

"Look, punk I don't know you and I don't ever want to but you leave us alone and I will not re break your nose got it? Thought so…" I then turned to everybody else and said. "Come on guys well be late."

Turns out I have biology first period and I have it with Leah. It was pretty slow and I've already learned the material so all I did was doodle on my notebook.

When lunch time came around I was pretty hungry so I got there pretty quickly.

"Izzy!" I turned around to see Jared jogging up to me. I never thought I would talk to him again but with the secret coming out tonight I don't think I ever will again. Were supposed to be 'soul mates' but I think he could find another one after he finds out about the boys.

"Are you ok? You seem pretty quiet." He asked and I looked over at his beautiful blue eyes. Every one else, by that I mean the wolves, has brown eyes and his were the most shocking of bright blues.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little hungry. What about yourself?" I asked truly interested.

"Wonderful. You know as much as I can be, on a school day." I laughed genuinely for the first time in a while, it felt amazing.

I got my lunch and sat down at a 'booth' type thing in the corner along with Jared sitting across from me.

"So, how does your face feel?" he asked me trying not to sound rude.

"Fine and yours?" he laughed and kept staring at me like he knew something and it kinda freaked me out.

"Wonderful, but yours looks beautiful." He said and I think I melted right there in the booth seat.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I told him truthfully.

"That's good. Umm… I was wondering… if maybe tomorrow night we could catch a movie or something." He kinda stuttered in the middle of his question.

I blushed. "I'd like that but no movie I don't like them at night. How about the cliffs it'd be fun. Plus I would really like to get to know my…" I leaned closer to him and whispered "…imprint." I smiled when I saw his face light up like I just gave him the best present in the world.

"I like the sound of that word on your lips. So is that a yes and are you accepting the imprint?" He fired off question after question.

"I do to, yes it is a yes, and yeah I think I am, but very slow. That's all I ask." I smiled and started eating again.

I had gym with everybody in third period so it was really difficult avoiding Leah in the locker rooms. I had put my overly huge sweatshirt on overtop my uniform, so I didn't show and when we did exercises all I did was the arm stretch because that's all I can do. Sad, very sad but I tried.

The boy's were literally using my bladder for a trampoline all day so when I rushed to the bathroom in fourth period, which I have alone, I was yelled at when I got back.

I was fed up with this dumb school so I skipped the last forty five minutes of Social Studies and went to sit in my car.

I actually finished all my homework and I was doodling on a piece of notebook paper trying to think of names when the guys piled in.

"Wow Izzy you got here fast." Seth and Paul said at the same time.

"I've been here for forty five minutes at the least." I told them truthfully.

I was extremely slow going home, because the faster I went the quicker I'm going to have to tell everybody the 'secret'.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Dinner came and it was time to tell everybody. They were still stuffing there faces so I got there attention.

"Hey guys?" they all looked at me eyes full of questions.

"What hunny?" Emily said to me.

"I have to tell you something, and your not gonna like it." I was trying to put into words but it wouldn't work.

"What is it. Your scaring me now Izzy just tell us." Sam said in my direction. He can fight off vampires but get scared from a simple statement.

"I don't know how to put it to words so I'm gonna say it strait and to the point." They looked at me and I sighed. "I'm pregnant." They all looked at me like I grew a second head and I felt the hot wet tears fall from my eyes as I looked to my plate.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Sam questioned and it broke my heart even more to see him and Jake with tears in there eyes.

"I mean I'm pregnant with…" I was cut off by a sharp slapping sound. I looked up and Jared was on the floor holding his face. "It wasn't him." I looked Sam straight in the eye and told him this while I went to help Jared up.

"Whose is it then?" Emily asked very concerned.

"I don't know." I stated simply

"What do you mean you don't know! How do not know something this important!" I looked at her hurt face. I've never seen her so hurt by anyone and I did that to her.

"I'm so sorry." I told her and she looked down at her plate.

"How far?" Emily asked.

"Tomorrow I'll be Six months." I told her cautiously. She blew up and started yelling at me.

"How could you I thought you could tell me anything, I'm your Aunt for crying out loud why wouldn't you tell me? Did Lizzy and Tom know about this or did you not tell them either." She tried to guilt trip me.

"It happened right after they died. I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to hurt you so much." I looked at the floor.

Sam came over to me and pulled me into a hug, something I didn't expect. "I will support you the rest of the way. I don't appreciate you doing something like this but I will support you all the way." How can he think I wanted to get pregnant in high school. It pissed me off to no end.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?" I pulled myself out of his grasp and glared at him. "I DIDN'T ASK TO GET PREGNANT WHILE I'M IN HIGH SCHOOL. I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING EXCEPT MOM AND DAD BACK SO STOP THINKING I CHOSE THIS!" The look of realization crossed every ones face and Emily told Alex to go sit on the porch. He obeyed and once he was out of the door Emily fired questions. I wasn't planning on telling them the story behind it. But I guess I have to.

"Fine I'll tell you but I'm warning you now it's not rated M. More like A for adult and maybe even over that." I told them and they all nodded. We went to the living room and sat down me in between Paul and Seth.

"Ok umm… I was at the movie theater with a whole bunch of friends, they wanted me to stop thinking for a second about momma and daddy I wanted to go get some fresh air because the guys were playing on the Vending Games and stuff so I walked outside and saw a man looking at me he came towards me and I ran back to the guys they were curious as to why I came running back and I just said I got freaked out, it wasn't a total lie, anyways I was on my way to meet a date at the same movie theater the next night and I stood out there for the longest time and my date never showed.

I was headed back to my car and I saw the same guy as before come up to me. He said 'You'll regret running away from me' and took out a knife I thought he was going to kill me but he through me against the ally way corner and I hit my head. All I remember was him cutting into my legs and then his hot sweaty skin but it was a fever temperature, not like he had been running a while, kinda like ya'lls skin temperature but way hotter. His deep black eyes and the scar on his face, it went from the corner of his eye to the base of his neck.

The next thing I know I'm waking up in the middle of the ally naked and bleeding. I was screaming for help but no one came for the longest time. Finally when I got someone to help me he called _911 _and I think I would have died if he wasn't there to help me.

The doctor said I'm so lucky, that I would have bled out if it wasn't for the guy whose name I don't even know. For a while I was taking care of Alex and working and going to school, I thought getting sick and missing my period was from the newly found stress, so I didn't worry about it at that time. Well when the school found out about me acting like a 'single mom' I wasn't allowed to be there anymore so I moved here with Alex." By the time I finished everybody including me had a non-relenting flood of tears rolling down there faces, and Emily was sobbing softly against Sam's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that and if I could trade places with you I would." Leah told me and I looked at her and said.

"I wouldn't; and I wouldn't wish it on my worse enemy. It was… painful, terrifying, and so much more." I told her looking in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Emily asked with as much hurt laced in her voice as before but with sympathy added.

"Because, I thought you would kick me out and then where would Alex stay. I was thinking about him and the babies."

"Wait babies?" Sam countered. "How many babies?" Everybody in the room looked sad and still had tears down there faces. Paul, Seth, and Jake were slightly vibrating.

"They're twins." I said quietly and looked around. They had expressions of shock.

"Are you gonna keep them?" Paul asked from beside me.

"Yeah, there part of me I want to keep them." I told him calmly with a slight smile.

"I guess us guys are gonna have to add on to this little house and you girls are gonna decorate." Sam said. "We should get started this weekend so we have plenty of time to finish." Emily added. I must have looked dumbfounded, because they chuckled at me.

"Are you guys serious you'll let me stay, with the babies." I asked truly dumbfounded.

"As long as you tell us what you are having." Sam said.

"Well… umm… two boys." I told them all and Emily and Leah squealed.

I never thought this very serious and painful conversation would end up with squealing and happy exchanges between all of us. Well all except Jared.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I asked as I went over to Jared.

"Yeah sure." He mumbled and started walking out.

Once in the mud room Alex races past me and into the living room. I had totally forgotten about him.

"Well, why didn't you tell me at lunch today?" He broke the silence.

"I was going to tell everybody tonight. But I wasn't planning on telling the whole story, and when Sam accused me of wanting this and doing this on purpose. I lost it. I don't want to be a mom I'm not ready." I told him.

"So is that why when Emily told you that you were going to be a fantastic mother you said 'I hope so.'?" He questioned me quietly.

"Yeah. I have a question for you." I stated and he nodded. "you can pick your soul mate right?" he looked at me shocked.

"You don't want to accept the imprint then?"

"No I do it's just if you didn't wan tot be with me anymore I could understand and you could pick another imprint." The wind blew on my face and I shivered.

Swinging on the swing made the cool night air, colder and he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. I really liked him and looking at his face and really noticing it; He had beautiful blue eyes, perfectly shaped lips that I felt like kissing all night, and wonderfully sculpted jaw and cheek bones.

He noticed me staring at him and broke the silence again.

"If you don't want me then say so it would be a whole lot easier if I didn't have to read your mixed signals." He was looking me in the eyes.

"I want you. I told you that today in lunch, I wasn't lying to you." He leaned forward and I did the same.

His warm soft lips were gentle and caring against mine, I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we have things to plan and you have school in the morning." Emily poked her head out of the door grinning at us.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Waking up to the smell of coffee and muffins again was wonderful.

I have a doctor's appointment at eleven thirty and it was planed that Emily was to go with me and Sam to but he had to stay in the waiting room. I was going to get a picture because the girls wanted to put a scrapbook together for the twins. I still haven't come up with a name and I probably won't till I hold them for the first time.

"Hey Izzy don't forget about our date tonight." Jared came into my room with a muffin and a cup of coffee.

"How could I that will probably be the best decision I've made all week." I smirked at him and he chuckled. The babies kick relentlessly every time he's around me and I flinched when they kicked real hard. Jared's face turned soft.

"May I?" he asked with his hand stretched out to meet my tummy.

I smiled and nodded and as soon as he put his hand on my stomach they kicked real hard and he started smiling.

"Did you feel that?" I asked and he nodded.

I don't have to hide under sweatshirts anymore so it's gonna be easy now instead of lying as to why I'm wearing some baggy sweatshirts in the warmth of April.

It's gonna be great not having to hide and seclude myself and with Jared I think I'll be just fine with "My Imprint". He smiled at what I told him and left me with my thoughts and food.

_**A.N./ sorry this is late. I LOVED YALL'S REVIEWS THEY WERE THE BEST. **_

_** DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**_

_** Just the situation and the twins!**_

___**This chapter is dedicated to btrlover01 I love you chicka!**___


	10. The trap and the Truth

The Babies

Jared's P.O.V

She was beautiful this morning when I went to give her breakfast she had a sleepy/ lazy look to her and now that everybody knows about her; I think it was a burden and when everyone accepted it she had that cross lifted from her own shoulders and everyone else is helping her carry that cross.

When I felt the boys kick I was flipping out on the inside. It is a shock when you know a little life is growing on the inside of the person you love. I love Izzy, I'm not going to tell her yet but I'm certainly thinking it every time I look at her.

Izzy's P.O.V

Jared rode to school with us today. He was riding shotgun and Leah sat in the middle back seat, Seth sat on her right and Paul sat on her left. They were crowded and I felt bad for Jake who lost the Rock, Paper, Scissors match. He said 'Paper can not beat rock!' I agree with him but I wasn't going to get into it.

I felt comfortable wearing my skinnys as always and a Roxy shirt that was snug on my belly. I was still small for Six months but they are healthy, I mean they have to be if there kicking right? I don't have to worry because I'm getting a 'check up' today during lunch.

"Oh my, look it's pregnant." I turned around to see none other than Christine and her little clique surrounding her.

I walked up to her all the while Jared was right along with me and Paul was trying to get us to chill out. It didn't work and who would have thought Paul of all people, would try to get me and Jared to calm down and 'not do anything stupid'.

"Look here Christine. I don't like you much less want to speak with you so if you shut your big mouth, leave me and everybody else in this school alone, I think classes and High School in general would be much more bearable." I told her getting really pissed but I didn't want to hurt the boys.

"Oh and it's got a mouth. Say Jared you got your hands full now if you ever need a break from a psycho call me. As for you _Bella_…" she drew out the name I wouldn't allow other people to call me by. Not even my brother. "He's quite amazing, if I do say so myself." Jared was shaking by now and the guys drug him out.

"Bella before I forget, he's watching you and he has help." She told me and then before I could react her and her clique dragged me into the boy's locker room and locked me in an abandoned locker, all the way in the back of the showers.

Banging and thrashing was getting me nowhere. After what seemed like hours but really only a few minutes I remembered I had my phone, reaching down to where it was kept I couldn't find it, it wasn't there.

Drifting off to sleep I thought about everything. The boys, the pack, and how I would miss there antics, Jared, and how I would miss the loving looks he gave me and the security his strong arms provided, Alex, and how he would go through even more loss if I wasn't found, my parents, and I would see them very soon if nobody came across a girl in the guy's locker room.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here." I saw him and this wasn't a dream it was for real and he was in front of me staring me down like he was the predator and I was the prey, he wasn't going to let me out of his sight till I was dead.

"Why are you here? You already ruined my life enough, why can't you just leave?" He snapped his head towards me and glared then smirked.

"How did you find out was it the letter you received or did one of my helpers tell you? Oh I know your parents came back to life just to tell you who killed them." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? They were killed in a car accident." I told him now sad again from the subject we were on.

"You stupid naiive little girl, who do you think slit one of the car's tires. Who do you think made them drunk? Who do you think killed them to get to you? You see, I had them killed because I wanted nothing more than to get to you. See I'm no stranger from the street I'm your Great Uncle Josh your, parents didn't tell you I even existed cause I was a alcoholic and I would hurt you if I were to be around you or Alex. So I faked my death then killed them I thought you were going to be in your house and grieving for your loss but no you went ahead and left Alex with one of your neighbors and went to the movies…"

"… You see you made my life so much easier I got what I could done. I watched your nightmares take place, I'm guessing they were about me, and I wasn't expecting you to leave just five months after. I was devastated to see you leave so I left to, just to see where you were going. When I found out you headed to my birth town I quickly made a lot of helpers. By the way I like your strength. You were just too easy, but that was after I sent that text. I followed you around and when I saw the wolves phase I had thought that the gene had died down you see, now I probably have tons and tons of little wolf babies running around. But you're so lucky you're not pregnant." I guess he hadn't seen it; I wasn't going to tell him but I certainly wasn't going to let him find out. "But once I found out that they were young wolves I went for it and told my helpers to get them mad so they left you alone and then they could bring you here. I'm so smart, don't you think?"

**A.N. / sorry I was really late getting this chapter up and I promise to update more but with my art project and now we have a five page research paper to write and it's gonna be real hard to do because the kids in my English class are really, really slow at writing and learning the English requirements, so we're way behind on that. Again I'M SO SORRY for not updating quickly. And I'm really sorry it is so short! **

Vaneesa85: **here is your explanation. I really hope you like it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight! SM does.**_

_** I just own the situation.**_

_** LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! 3**_


	11. A Long Ways Away

A Long Ways Away

Izzy's P.O.V

Twelve Days I've been in this dumb locker for twelve days. Of course Josh's 'employees' would bring me food and let me stretch and go to the bathroom but not without an escort.

I can't even imagine what everyone is thinking and feeling especially Jared. I've been thinking about the imprint and I know now that I want to be his girlfriend we still would take it slow but I now realize how much I was missing out on. Jared was there ever since I met him but he wasn't up in my face pushing me to be something with him he was patient and gentle he never forced me to like him or even hang out with him I wanted that on my own.

"Here is your lunch Izzy, eat up I know your hungry. I bet the boys are too." Haley said. She had been my favorite out of every one of Josh's 'employees'. Haley had actual conversations with me and always stayed away from me when I went to the bathroom or took a shower. She sat with me while I eat and I told her about the twins and how they were 'made' in September and they would be born in May.

"Thank you Haley…" I wanted to tell her more and ask her a question but I was scared.

"You look spaced. I mean you never do all you have to do in here is think and Homework." She hinted.

"Yeah actually I have a question." She nodded for me to go on. "Umm do you think you could hint to Jared Cade that you know where I am? I know you would get in a lot of trouble but I really miss every one and I want them to know I'm alive." She was silent and then gave me her I-phone and showed me all of the News broad casts about me and then I got to one where Alex, Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam, and the pack were begging for information and offering an award for me to come home and when Alex said 'I want you to come home sissy. You promised we'd go to the park. I love you.' It broke my heart to see them all so broken over me, of all people. They must really love me.

"Yes I will but would you like to call him first to let him know." I nodded. "Let me leave so I don't get involved anymore than I already am. Then you can call him his numbers programmed into my phone." I looked at her questionly. "He called everyone in the school to ask them if they knew where you were." Aww, now that is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. "Umm, I have to lock you back in the locker so it actually looks like you didn't choose to be in here." I smiled at her.

"What about your phone? If I'm caught with it you'll be accused for imprisoning me." I asked and she looked so troubled.

"Here." She handed me my E900i. What I want to know is if she knew where it was why she didn't just give it to me in the first place. I dropped that question and got into the locker I got so familiar with the past twelve days.

She locked me in and said goodbye. I found Jareds number and it rang and rang and rang but no one picked up. I tried again and again but it was the same result every time.

After a few more failed attempts I decided to call Sam.

He at least picked up.

"Hello." He sounded so tired. I wonder if it was all because of me.

"Uncle Sam, Jared won't pick up his phone and I need someone to come and get me." He was asking questions left to right but not one was where you are.

"Sam I'm in the guys' locker room. Locked in a locker can you come and get me or not. Not one question you just asked me made any sense or was it 'where are you Izzy, I'm on my way.' Can you or can you not." I was slightly pissed but really happy because I knew he would come and get me.

"Izzy I'm sorry I'm on my way right now." He said then I heard the dial tone. He was really serious about the now thing.

It took Sam forever to get here. He seemed so relieved to actually see me after twelve days of being missing but really mad that he couldn't get me out.

"Hold on Izzy I'll find something to get you out with." He said and went searching. He found the key on the table where I eat my food and got me out.

With his strong arms around me I felt like home and he smelled like home.

"Lets get you out of here and to a doctor to get you checked up since you missed your last one." I giggled as much as I could and walked out with him.

Classes were still going on and I'm actually surprised no one saw me yet. I almost tripped three times and every time Sam would catch me and crack a joke on how imprisonment messes up my already bad coordination. I probably should have known questions would be coming up, because on the way to the hospital he asked important questions and I answered them. When he asked who did it and I told him 'the same man that forced himself on me.' He had looked at me funny and said did he say what his name was. I nodded and he proceeded to ask who.

"Your father." He shut up and I've never seen a grown man cry over a bit of info about his dad, well the time I told every one the story doesn't count because we didn't know who it was at the time.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Jared's P.O.V

For twelve days I was looking for her. For twelve friggin' days I was searching high and low and every where I could but I couldn't find her. It is my entire fault that she is missing right now.

I heard my phone ringing multiple times but couldn't bring myself to open it I was consumed in guilt and pain from being away from her for so long.

I don't want to be without her at all and when she comes back I will tell her that I'm in love with her and that I'm sorry for getting so mad, I just couldn't help it. Christine told Izzy the worst 'dream' of hers, she was always asking me out and trying to be sexy when the truth is she's not, I know that is mean but it's true.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Paul's P.O.V

I was currently at Sam's house with Emily keeping her safe while Sam went somewhere. He called me and told me to go to his house that he had to take care of something.

"So Emily do you know where Sam went?" I was really curious because Sam never calls me 'urgently' for any reason what so ever, unless I'm in trouble. This isn't the case this time though, he would be in my face yelling at me right now but is he? No.

"Yeah he said he had to go pick someone up but he didn't say who. Why?" she told me while she was prodding at some doughy stuff, I guess it was for her giant cookies.

"I'm never 'urgently' called here unless I'm in trouble. And I didn't do any thing." I said to her.

"Paul your always doing something to get you or some one else in trouble." Emily tried to joke but I could hear something else laced in with her emotions.

"Aunt Emily, when is sissy coming home? I miss a lot." Alex walked in and climbed up on my lap. Jared and I got real close to him because of Izzy missing. Leah has too but she was busy handling Seth most of the time. He was devastated we all were but, Izzy had become his adopted big sister and she had a big part in all our lives so we all were extremely depressed.

"I don't know Alex hopefully soon." Emily stated with stray tears running down her face.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Izzy's P.O.V

Sam was helping me in the car and we were on our way. The doctor said he was happy to see me back and that the babies were ok. I just had to stay on bed rest for the rest of today and tomorrow. Sucks when I've been crunched up in a locker room and the stupid doctor requires me to stay on bed rest. 'It's not going to be that long' he said 'and think of all the stuff your uncle will be doing for you' he obviously had no idea Sam could hear him.

"So how are you going to explain to Emily why you just dashed out of the house so quickly?" I asked him as he was pulling out of the hospital.

"I told her that I was going to pick someone up but I didn't tell her who then on the way to get you I called Paul to go watch Emily and Alex. You know every body misses you so much and Jared practically locked himself in your room only coming out for food, a shower, and essential stuff like that. I know it sounds weird but it was the imprint bond that occurs when the imprinted couple is away from each other for very long." He told me.

"I love him Uncle Sam. I don't think it is weird." I stated simply looking out the window. I could almost hear his head snap sideways to look at me.

"When did this happen?" he asked yet another question.

"When your stuck in a locker room for twelve days you kinda notice that life is way to short and that if your lucky enough to be able to find your soul mate you should take the offer the wonderful gods have given you instead of being scared he will leave you or hurt you."

"Good answer. I would have never come up with something like that." Sam said as we pulled into the house.

"I'm nervous." I told him he chuckled and came around to help me out of the truck.

"Don't be they love you." I could see Paul sitting at the kitchen table with Alex in his lap and they were both eating cookies. I decided to play a joke on them and I had to tell Sam before he tried to stop me. He nodded and gave me the thumbs up. I smiled and opened the door.

"Are you going to save me some cookies or do I have to fight you for them?" I tried not to laugh when there heads gravitated towards the door where I was standing. Alex jumped up and hugged my legs.

"I missed you so much sissy. Why did you leave?" Alex asked oh so adorably.

"I didn't want to leave I was forced. And I missed every single one of you guys so much I love you all way to much." Every one chuckled and I smiled and got down to his level hugging him just as much.

Paul came over after I stood up and Alex grasped my hand and stood next to me.

"I missed my big brother as well." I looked at him and he was literally crying when he hugged me into the tight grasp of his buff arms.

"I missed my little sister as well more than you know." Paul told me and led me into the living room to sit down.

"I don't feel like going into a description again so get it from Sam after I leave to go find Jared ok but I'm so lucky to be here with you guys and not dead." I told them and got up Alex still holding my hand.

"Did you see me on TV sissy I told you to come home so we can play on the playground like you promised?" He looked up at me as he walked me to the door.

"Yes I did and seeing ya'll on TV was part of the reason I fought to get home." I told him honestly.

"Did you get in a fight again?" Alex asked as if he was scolding me.

"No Alex I didn't." I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye and looked up.

"Hey Paul, can you drive me to Jared's house." I asked and he actually came running. Oh Paul.

~:~:~:

Getting to Jared's house was interesting Emily was leaving and when she saw me she grabbed me in a hug and mumbled stuff I didn't understand then I told her to go home because Sam was telling them what happened.

"He hasn't left that room for anything but needs." She told me then directed me up stairs and waved bye.

"Paul I think I'm going to stay here tonight why don't you go ahead with Emily." He nodded then he to say his goodbyes.

Walking up the stairs was kinda difficult, if not hard. Knocking on his door I didn't hear a reply so I just opened the door and I knew I was gone to long.

** A.N/ sorry ciffy but I'll try to update soon so you can find out what happens. **

** Thank You guys SOOO MUCH for your reviews they make me soo happy! 3**

** Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything Twilight SM does.**

**I just own the situation, the 'employees', Alex, **

**And the twins!**


	12. Reconnection

Reconnection

Izzy's P.O.V

Jared was laying face down on the bed and didn't even look up when I knocked.

"Jared. Are you ok?" He looked up and walked over to me. I hugged him and he wrapped his strong warm arms around my shoulders and I could hear him inhale my scent.

"Where have you been I missed you so much? Don't ever do that to me again I was freaking out." He told me.

"I'm sorry and I'm not telling the story again so you'll have to ask Sam or one of the guys will know after Sam tells them." I said to him looking into his, now, awake eyes.

"That's fine are the boys ok? Did something happen to them?" he was worried about the babies before so I wasn't shocked to hear that he were asking about them.

"They're fine, no nothing happened to them." I told him touching, the kicking, babies.

"I have something to tell you." He said looking at me then looking at the floor. I was curious as to what he has to say.

"Well say it quick because I have to say something to." I said to him.

"Umm… I don't know how to tell you this…" he was still looking at the floor. "Let me start by saying that you have no clue how grateful I am to see you here and not harmed. I've missed you so much there are no words to describe that fact. Umm… I thought about this over and over while you were missing and I don't want to scare you away by saying this, so… umm…" He still wasn't looking at me and it was kinda pissing me off.

I lead him to the bed and sat down and pulled him to sit next to me. "Just spit it out. I'm sure whatever it is won't offend me in any way." I stated truthfully.

"I love you." He said and I smiled. I don't think he was expecting my response.

"I love you too." I spoke with no hesitation. "When I was 'missing' I was thinking a lot and I don't want to regret waiting to long for love. I want to be close to someone I don't want to lose anybody else and I don't think I can wait any longer; I love you and I trust you. The imprint thing, I felt it all the while I was 'missing' I know this sounds stupid but I want Christine to be right I want us to be in a relationship. I don't care about what she said about you calling her up when you were through with me because I now know that you won't. They told me how bad you were and I don't think there's more proof that you love me.

"Speaking of that I don't think you should starve yourself for anyone. Twelve days is a long time to go without the amount of food you need, or shower, no offence but you need one." I giggled as he smelled his shirt.

"How about this you go shower and get changed and smelling normal, and I will call Sam and ask him to bring my purse. Then by the time he gets here you will be clean and we can go out. My treat." He was smiling by the time I finished speaking.

"You are so wonderful. One, I would love to be in a relationship with you. Two, I do love you. Three, I will never turn down free food. Four, go call Sam because I'm hungry." Jared told me in order from when I started talking.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Jared was told everything from Sam. Jared had taken Sam out on the front porch and from there Sam told him everything.

Now we were waiting to be seated. Jared and I were holding hands and his kinda seemed like he didn't want to loose me and mine was that as I wanted nothing more than to be here with him.

I let out a contented sigh. "What's wrong?" Jared asked and I said I'm fine and he shut up. He was quiet till we got our booth.

"So what are you going to name the boys?" he asked and I was kinda hoping no one would ask me that.

"I don't know. You want to help me pick, I'm stuck on four different ones." I offered and he started smiling.

We were going through discussing the names when the waitress showed up.

"May I ask what you would like to eat?" she was looking at my Jared and it kinda pissed me off.

"We haven't got our drinks yet." I felt like that was kinda snappy but anyone should know not to mess with a pregnant woman. We are very hormonal.

"Ok well what can I get you to drink?" she asked this time I think she was getting annoyed.

"I would like a Pepsi." Jared said and the waitress was swooning over him. God I hate her.

"I would like a sweet tea with lemon." I told her getting her attention away from Jared.

"Ok, do you know what you would like to eat or should I just come back." The waitress named Holly questioned.

I looked at Jared and he nodded. "You can just take our orders now." She flipped to another page and Jared started to order. Holly looked so shocked to have to write down four pages for him and then one more for me.

"So I think Jordan is a nice name." Jared told me.

"I don't know it kinda of sounds more like a girls name to me. I think, I don't know I'll look for more but I have a question for you." He was looking at something behind me and I turned around to see the Host twirling her hair around her fingers and acting like a desperate hooker.

I got up quietly and left the booth. "What are you doing Izzy come back." I turned around to him and mouthed 'go along with it.'

Once I got up to the host she was frozen in shock looking at me.

"May I help you?" she asked and finally took her eyes away from Jared to look at me.

"Yes actually, you can start by not ogling my fiancée, second you can do your job _instead of_ trying to flirt with my fiancée. Got me? Thought so." I waddled back to the table and Jared's jaw would have been on the floor if it hadn't been attached.

"What? She was messing with my…" I got closer to him and whispered. "…imprint." I pulled away to see him smiling and the waitress and two other people holding our food.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

I pulled on my pj's and crawled in Jared's huge bed. After swinging by the house I packed a overnight bag. I'm going to stay at his tonight. One reason being he lives alone and the other reason being I wanted to spend time with him and then make sure he eats in the morning.

Snuggling up to Jared was the best I didn't even need a blanket.

"Jared, I love you. Goodnight." I mumbled sleepily.

"Izzy, I love you too. Goodnight." I heard him say before falling asleep quickly.

**A.N./ Thanks to all of you who review I really REALLY appreciate it. Ummm… I guess that's it... **

** Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga, not me but I do own this particular situation and the twins, along with Alex.**

** If you have any suggestions with Boy middle names pm me and I will for sure look at them even if I don't like them. I probably won't use them in my story if that is the case but I will see if they flow with the first names I've already picked out. THANKS AGAIN!**


	13. Oh My God

Oh My God

Izzy's P.O.V

Waking up with Jared's warm arms around my swollen tummy was the best feeling to have. Having to pee really badly and having his strong arms locked around me, not so comfortable.

I didn't want to wake him up but I was about to pee myself especially with the babies being active I swear they're like 'dreaming' of being really great soccer players, but I don't think babies can dream while in tummies. I have to wake him up other wise he will get the worst wake up call this morning.

"Jared, Jared love wake up." I was trying to turn around to look at him but his arms are heavy.

"Jared, come on Jared wake up." I said in a tone louder than the first. He was the deepest sleeper, even worst than Alex; I never thought I would meet someone who could sleep more soundly than Alex.

"Jared. Wake up." I was talking normally but he still wouldn't wake up. Prying his hands loose was a lost cause because they were locked under the blanket and I couldn't get to them.

I might just have to yell. "Jared come on baby wake up I have to pee. Let me up. Jared!" he fell to the floor startled.

"What, what happened is something wrong?" He got up looking at me worried.

"Nothing's wrong but I have to pee. Help me up." I rolled out of bed and he helped me to my feet and I swear he was laughing but I wasn't worried about that I'm worried about getting to the bathroom on time.

Taking one step at a time, I got down the stairs to Jared waving a fan around in the kitchen.

"Jared what did you do?" I shrieked. I guess it was the hormones but I can't always blame my emotions on my hormones, but having two boys inside of me I was double the emotional.

"Nothing I was trying to make you bagels but as you can see it's not going to well." He looked at the floor with the reddest face I've ever seen. The boys never blush and that right there was the absolute cutest thing I've seen him do.

"Well how about I cook some breakfast for the four of us and you just set the table and help me chop the ingredients. I will take care of all of the frying and cooking. Ok?" I was smiling at him and he smiled at me.

"Ok, that sounds wonderful. What do you need done?" we got started from there and when we were just about to finish Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth, Collin, and Brady came strolling in.

"Izzy, I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry all of that happened to you." Seth said to me and then gave me a huge hug.

"I missed all you guys you're all like family; and don't worry about it. I've got Jared to protect me now." They all were smiling and patting Jared on the back when Collin came over to me giving me a hug.

"Izzy would you mind making us breakfast? Emily is being real moody lately and we didn't want to go bother her." He asked so sweetly. They all nodded and Quil even came over and hugged my legs. I heard a whole bunch of 'please Izzy' and I just couldn't say no to there puppy faces. No pun intended.

"Sure." I said smiling and they had huge grins plastered on there faces. "French toast and bacon sound ok because I'm not making a whole bunch of omelets and hash. Sorry." I told them and went to find the bread after they nodded vigorously.

They had all went to the living room to play video games and I could hear the racing cars from in here. I'm always going to wonder why they like to crash cars on the video games because Alex is like that to, always wanting to crash the most expensive cars.

"Food's ready!" I yelled out to them.

I had put all of the French toast on there plates so all they had to do was pick it up and go to the table.

I was watching them pick up there plates making sure they didn't take any from someone else's. Once they picked up there plate they all gave me a kiss on the cheek said thank you and went and sat down.

~:~:~:~:~:~:

Once everyone was full and cleaned up we all went to the beach. I had a doctor's appointment at 2:00 so we had to leave early.

I watched as everyone except Jared went cliff diving and I was looking at Paul as he creeped up on Seth and pushed him off of the cliff.

"PAUL!" I shouted and his head snapped in my direction.

Glaring at him seemed to trigger something in his head that he wasn't supposed to do that. He jumped off the cliff and I saw Seth get out of the water.

I had gotten Jared to help me up so I could go get Seth. As I was waddling over to them I saw Seth grin and meet me half way.

"Seth are you ok? You're not hurt are you? I'm going to kill Paul!" I rushed out as I looked him over. Paul came running out of the water towards me, Jared, and Seth.

"Paul how could you? I would expect that kind of thing from Alex or the twins over there, not you." I got up to where he was and was almost screaming.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Seth was being protected so thoroughly."

"Well you know now that everybody here including you is being protected thoroughly, by me I will not have anybody being physically pushed off of anything including the cliffs." I told him.

I felt Jared's calming hand on my lower back. "Izzy, can I show you something?" he asked and I nodded.

He took me to the dock a little ways down the beach.

"Wow this is so beautiful." I said looking out at the foggy covered ocean. The waves were splashing up against the pillars holding up the dock, and the rocks out farther had Seagulls perched on top.

"I have a question." Jared sounded nervous so I nodded for him to go on. "I want you to move in with me. I have extra room for the babies and it really hurts when you leave and say goodbye." He explained, and I think he even blushed a little when he told me it hurts him to say goodbye.

"Well I don't you hurting now do I." I smiled and looked up at him.

I've never seen a smile so big. At this exact moment I felt the sharpest pain in my lower back. I doubled over and grabbed Jared's arm squeezing the heck out of it.

"Izzy, Izzy bear are you ok?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Something's wrong I can feel it. Take me to the hospital. Oh my god it hurts so bad." He picked me up bridal style and ran to the car the boys following, just as scared as me.


	14. Cherished Memories

Cherished Memories

Izzy's P.O.V

It seems like forever to get to the hospital especially when I feel like my lower abdomen and lower back is being torn out of me from the inside out.

"JARED DRIVE FASTER!" I yelled because I'm hurting and he's doing like 45.

"I'm trying Izzy try to calm down." He was surprisingly calm and not yelling after I just screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry it just hurts so much." My mind started wandering and I was thinking about giving birth to two kids and then I was thinking about their names. Jared has been asking for them to have his last name and I have always said let me think, I want them to have his last name and I was meaning to ask Jared if he would sign the Birth Certificates but I kinda got distracted.

"Jared, dude if you don't hurry up I think she's gonna kill us all from the looks of it." Paul said from behind Jared. Jake was sitting behind me and Seth was squished in the middle. Everyone else was running to get Sam, Emily, and Alex.

"SHUT UP PAUL!" I screamed as another one of what I think are contractions hit me ten times worse than anything I've ever felt.

"See what I mean." He responded.

Jared sped the car 'as fast as he could go'.

~:~:~:

We arrived at the hospital five minutes later with Paul carrying me in while Jared parked the car.

Jake and Seth stayed behind to give info, and Paul carried me to the room and Jared came in close behind.

"Jared I want them to have your last name." I said after another contraction.

"Really, you want them too?" he was smiling so big and I nodded.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a problem." The nurse said looking down at her clipboard.

"What kind of problem?" Jared asked, standing up.

"Umm well I was just told to tell you you're about to find out and that you are going to go into the operating room so they can get your babies out." The nurse said. I personally think that is bull shit because you shouldn't tell a pregnant woman with twins that something is wrong then tell her that you don't know what but that she is going to be in the operating room giving birth 'with this said problem' you just don't do that.

~:~:~:~:~:

Jared came in the operating room and held my hand as they prepped me for delivery.

"Jared, I love you." I said to him as he put on his mask thingy, and apron.

"I love you too." He told me, muffled by his face mask. "I always will"

I felt the most painful contraction yet and needed to push but the doctor wasn't letting me.

"Ok are you guys ready to be parents?" the damn doctor asked.

"Yes, now stop asking questions and hurry up." I told him annoyed.

"Ok on the count of three I need you to push." He told me. "One… Two…Three."

After about ten more of those my beautiful boy was born and we still had one more to go.

Giving birth twice in the same day sucks but I still feel like something is inside of me.

"Doctor Wilson, I still feel like there is something inside of me and I'm getting light contractions again." I told him concerned and he looked at the nurse and then put gloves on.

"Well that only means one thing." He told me and I gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Jared and I asked at the same time.

"Your having another." He said like it was obvious and I was shocked.

"How come we didn't know about it? Does that mean I'm a bad mother because I didn't know I was having triplets? Am I the only one this has happened to?" I was firing off questions and I was out of breath.

"I don't know maybe it was behind the other two, no it doesn't mean you're a bad mother, no it has happened to many other people just not in this area." He replied all too calmly.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Twenty minutes later

Jared's P.O.V

When I got the info that Izzy was having another baby after the boys I was shocked, to say the least. She was always small and we both weren't expecting this.

"Push baby you can get this done. It's alright, your doing good just keep it up." I whispered in her ear and next thing I know the baby is being passed to me. I was able to cut the umbilical cords for all three of our beautiful babies.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Two hours later.

Izzy's P.O.V

I was lying on the hospital bed with Jared next to me and we were holding our babies.

"What are we going to name them?" Jared asked me.

"I want to name him Conner… Conner Dakota Kayden…Tinsel. And I want to name her Mackenzie Carlie Grace Tinsel, and this little one Oliver Skyler Trace Tinsel." He was grinning from ear to ear, nodding.

"Can we let Sam, Emily, and everyone else know? They won't be able to fit in this tiny room but I can get two at a time." He asked and I nodded.

"Sam and Emily first. And don't tell them anything ok?" He nodded looking like I just spoiled his little scheme.

As promised Sam and Emily came in first. Emily came over to me first and she picked up Mackenzie and cooed to her while Sam was asking questions.

Next were Jake and Paul. Turns out Seth and Paul fought, verbally, about who would come and see me and the kids first. They all were surprised that I was carrying triplets instead of twins the entire time.

Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry came in all at the same time and Leah was gushing while Seth was holding Conner saying that Conner was going to be his mini me and Oliver was going to be Embry's. I already feel real bad for them. Leah's 'mini me' was Mackenzie. I would rather Mackenzie to be like me or Leah only because I don't want a girly girl that's into pink, glittery, frilly, and girly stuff.

"Izzy we need to shorten my girls' name it's too long to say every time we need her. Just a short nick name, like Z or we could call her by one of her middle names, Carlie… humm… I'm just gonna call her Z- bug is that ok?" I smiled when Leah was done.

"Yea, I love it." I responded.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Stuck in the hospital for three weeks was exhausting, horrible, and over all it pissed me off. I got visitors all the time and the doctors wouldn't even let me sleep they kept coming and checking up on me and Jared said him and the guys were working their butts off trying to get the rooms ready. We decided that Oliver and Conner would share a room and Z-bug would get her own.

Walking into a house that was familiar yet looked brand new was the best feeling. Seeing the kids' rooms was a sight I would love to revisit everyday.

The boys' room was blue and red with a sports theme for the beds. Z-bugs room was beautiful and I could tell Leah designed it. Wolves were covering the bed spread, and the walls were painted a Bright Green, the bed frame had wolf carvings on it and it was perfect for my Z-bug.

"Izzy there is someone here to see you." Jared came up behind me whispering in my ear.


	15. Visitor

Visitor

Izzy's P.O.V

_Previously _

_ "Izzy there is someone here to see you." Jared came up behind me whispering in my ear. _

"Ok can you get Z-bug and the boys out of the car seats and put them to bed. Oh and I think Oliver needs to be changed." I told him already heading towards the door smirking. This visitor got me out of changing a diaper.

Walking into the living room I saw my best friend from back home.

"KAT!" once she saw me she ran up and embraced me in her tiny arms. "How did you find me? I missed you so much!" I asked her.

"Well, I snuck into the office at school and found your transfer records and then I transferred my records here then bought a house just down the road, which used to be my grandfathers. But you forget I'm originally from here I went to kindergarden here then moved in with mom." She did mention that she would find me sooner or later in the texts I got from her.

"So you're here permanently?" I asked.

"If you want me to." I could see on her face that she was joking so I started laughing.

"So, Izzy who's that man that opened the door for me?" Kat asked and I could feel the blush creep up to my face.

"Well that is _my _boyfriend." No sooner did I get those words out did she start firing off questions.

"Is he sweet? Is he a good kisser? Does he cook? Is he in high…"

"Hold on stop asking so many questions. Yes, very sweet. No, he can't cook. Yes he is in high school." I answered.

"You never said anything about if he is a good kisser." She stated.

"Well, come to think about it he ahs never pushed me to kiss him I'm just not ready I guess. But I will soon don't worry." I told her and se smiled.

"Babe I just got Conner to sleep, umm… Oliver went to sleep as soon as I put him down and Z-bug, well she was asleep before I put her down." Jared walked into the room informing me.

"Ok love, I want you to formally introduce you to my pimp. I've known her since first grade and she knows just about everything about me." He smiled and shook her hand. Then he turned back around to hold me.

"Nice to meet you Jared." He nodded and then she turned to face me. "What do you mean just about?" she asked seriously.

"We better sit down this is a long story." I told her.

After telling her about Joshua and the movie theater incident she was so pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me about him when you got back to us I could have taken care of him." I have never seen her so mad before.

"There's more." I said quietly.

"How much more could there possibly be?" she asked.

"You know the kids Jared mentioned before?" she nodded and I continued. "Well I had them not to long ago. Jared has been there for me and the babies ever since he found out so I told him to sign the birth certificates and they have his last name so as far as I'm concerned he is the father."

"Wow, can I see them?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you want something to drink I'll go get us some tea, if you would like." I asked and they nodded. "Jared, will you take her back there I will be back in a minute.

**A.N./ Thank you so much to all my reviewers and keep it up. I truly appreciate it. I'm finished with my children's book in Art, so I don't have to worry about **_**that**_**. What I do have to worry about is my English research paper. I'm sorry but I'll be focused on that along with writing chapters for Difficult Words. Again THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	16. Wolves and Commitments

Wolves and Commitments

Izzy's P.O.V

I can't believe Kat is here with me right now and that she's gonna stay. I can't believe that Jared and I no live in the same house and the babies are with us sleeping soundly in there cribs, tucked away and safe from the harsh, unforgiving world.

"Your children are so beautiful they all look exactly like you. I swear Conner is going to be the wildest out of all of them." Kat said walking back out of the hallway.

"Yeah, Seth said that Conner was going to be his mini me. Oliver was going to be Embry's and Z-bug is Leah's." I told her. Jared came over to me and sat me down in his lap.

We have been getting so close there are no secrets between us what-so-ever. I love him so much and that'll never change.

"Baby we are supposed to go over to Jake's house in twenty minutes. By the time we get the kids into the car and the diaper bags packed it should be time to go." Jared told me.

"Ok, Kat would you like to go to Jake's with us you can meet everybody and I want to introduce you to my crazy uncle Billy." I offered.

"Sure I'd love to. I mean meeting a crazy Uncle shouldn't be too bad right?" I laughed at her and she smiled.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Kat hit it off with Uncle Billy and the other elders. Jake kept gravitating towards Kat and every time he would Kat would look up at him, smile, and then blush. Kat has never blushed, well not to my knowledge.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jared asked me as I crawled into bed and snuggled up next to him.

"I was wondering why Jake was gravitating towards Kat and then I was thinking about Kat getting along with Uncle Billy and the other elders." I told him honestly.

"Umm, well Jake imprinted on her and yes she did get along with them wonderfully." He told me.

"Oh, that explains everything." I mumbled and fell into a much needed sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

I woke up to the smell of bacon and burnt toast. Getting up I walked down the hall and into the boy's room. Oliver was sleeping soundly but Conner wasn't in his crib.

After going into Z-bug's room to see she was sleeping as well, I walked down the stairs to where I smelt the burnt toast.

"Jared, love what do I keep telling you. Let me cook. I'm not trying to be mean but we end up wasting more food when you cook or put toast I the toaster, and all you have to do for that is push the 'toast' button. I swear I would like to know how you lived with the way you cook." I told him and he came over, grinned and handed me Conner.

"Here take Conner he woke up early and wouldn't go back to sleep. I'm pretty sure that he will take more naps than everybody else today." Jared told me. He completely ignored what I told him not three seconds ago.

Holding Conner I walked back to his shared room and laid him down. He fell right asleep. After checking on Oliver and Z-bug I was on my way to get ready for the day.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

I was sitting on the couch next to Jared who was holding Z-bug when the door bell rang through out our house.

"Coming." I yelled out and got up slowly as to not wake up Z-bug who was laying across Jared like he was a bed, sleeping was all any one of my kids wanted to do today. They take after me.

Walking through the mud room and opening the door was the worst mistake I've made in the longest time.

"I told you, you would never get away from me." Josh stood there proud and smug. To be honest it pissed me off and my hands were trembling.

"Get out!" I some what screamed.

"Not with out seeing these kids that I heard about." He said glaring.

"Your NOT getting anywhere NEAR my children!" I yelled at him this time my whole torso was trembling and shaking violently.

He went to push past me and I pushed him back. My whole body felt like it was splitting into two and I felt my bones contorting and breaking. There was a constant burn as I got even more pissed off.

"You wanna bet?" he asked and I lost it. Next thing I know I have claws and I'm tearing into his chest and face. I knew I should be freaking out about the claws but all I want to do is kill the monster who did all the horrifying things to me and he wasn't going to do the same to my kids.

As I thought about my babies I went into another rage. He didn't stand a chance. He was gonna die, right now.

I heard a voice in my head that sounded exactly like Leah but I wasn't sure.

_'Izzy, he's dead already. You have to stop. Jared's behind you I can see him. He's stunned you have got to stop this before he gets hurt or worse my Z-bug gets hurt.' The voice said._

At the mention of hurting either one of them I stopped immediately.

'_Is Jared ok?' I asked. I was sure now that it was Leah because she said 'my Z-bug'._

_ 'Yeah, he's fine now. He's walking towards the door again.' She told me._

_ 'Ok, thanks. How do I phase back?' _

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Four Years Later

Things have been going great. With Joshua being dead everything was lighter.

The kids are devils, but I love them to death and I couldn't ask for better kids. Z-bug has EVERYONE wrapped around her little finger, more so now because she can talk and walk and she has a BIG attitude, but she's the sweetest thing in the world. Oliver really does take after me, he is so smart and quiet but he would rather watch the guys play video games instead of try to play them himself. He walks and talks but not as much as Conner. Conner walks and talks NON-STOP. He is always talking about something. Everyone thinks he is going to be the wolf out of the three of them.

Being a wolf isn't as bad as I expected. It sucks that I need to eat, A LOT, but other than that the speed the adrenaline I get while killing a blood sucker, and the heightened senses, it's wonderful. I imprinted on Jared the day I phased and him and the kids are the most wonderful things that have ever happened to me. We are also getting married in the morning and I will never forget his proposal.

_~Flashback~_

_ Jared and I were sitting on the beach watching the moon and the stars listening to the waves splash against the shore and the crickets chirping there love songs. The kids were at Uncle Sam's so we didn't have to worry about them._

_ "Izzy…" Jared got up in front of me and stood me up with him. We walked till we found a piece of drift wood facing the water he sat me down on the log. _

_ "What is it Jared?" I asked and he smiled._

_ "Izzy the first time I saw you I fell in love with you. I've experienced love, loss and wonderful things with you I have never felt this strongly towards another person before. I promise to love you forever and ever and I wish to see you pregnant with my babies and see them grow up. I wish for you to let me love you physically and emotionally, spiritually and in every way possible. Will you do me the utmost honor of becoming my wife and bonded soul mate?" He spoke with utter sincerity and love. _

_ "Jared, I love you so much and I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with any other person in the world. I will let you love me in all the ways possible and I promise to love you for ever and ever as well. It wouldn't just be an honor to you it would be an honor to me as well. So yes, yes, yes a million times yes!" I said to him mustering up all of the emotions that I feel towards him. He picked me up and hugged me into his warm, muscular arms. Pulled out a ring and put it on his finger. The ring had wolves carved into it and the words 'I love you my mate' were elegantly etched into it. _

_ "I love it. And I love you." I said to him._

_ "I love you to. l can't live another day with out you." Jared told me. Adoration laced into his voice. _

_ ~End of Flashback~_

Getting ready for bed was easy but getting Conner, Mackenzie and Oliver ready was a hassle.

Oliver was one of the ring bearers and Z-bug was the flower girl. Conner is going to wear a tux and a yellow tie. Oliver is going to wear the same thing just a green tie. Z-bug is going to wear a green dress with a yellow bow around the middle.

As for me I'm wearing a simple long white gown with lace all the way down covering the whole dress. My flower choices were yellow roses with baby's breath. I have a veil that covers my face and goes down to my shoulders.

"Mommy, how long are you gonna be left?" Mackenzie asked.

"You mean how long am I gonna be gone?... well honey, me and daddy are going to be gone for three weeks then we will come home and were all gonna be together with all of your aunts and uncles." I told her as simple as I could.

"Are Oliver and Conner and me gonna go?" Mackenzie asked me.

"Z-bug, you and your brothers are gonna stay with Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily, and Alex." I told her pulling her hair out of the pony tail it was in and brushing it.

"Kay, that's good cause Aunt Emily makes good muffins." Oliver said matter of factly.

"Alright guy's and girl's time for bed." I stated.

"Mommy do I have to?" they said at the same time.

"Yes, punkin. You do." I laughed at their timing.

"Ok." They chorused.

~:~:~

The kids are sleeping and I'm waiting for sleep to claim me. I have had the most wonderful life and I only wish daddy was here to walk me down the aisle and give me away. Instead Sam is going to. I'm not complaining but it sure would have been nice to have mom and dad there with me.

I know that they're watching over me and they will get to see me commit to the most wonderful man on this planet and they will definitely be watching me through out my life.

With these thoughts I fell into the most restful sleep. I'm very excited about tomorrow and I can't wait for the honeymoon.

**A.N/ Sorry it has takin me a while but I hope this long chapter will hold you over till I can update again. **

** Thank You soooooo much for all of my reviews and I'm sooo happy with all of the reviews. I hope for more. **

** I was recently left a bad review from an anonymous person and if you are that person I'm sorry you feel that way about my book and I'm not trying to offend you or make you look stupid but it seems to me that you missed some info. I will try harder to please you and all of my readers. I appreciate the honesty. **

** Happy Valentines Day everyone! I hope you have a valentine but if you don't you can join my club because I have no one either. **

** My most remembered Valentines was in the third grade when a guy asked me to the Valentines Dance and I said yes. When I got to the dance my dad stayed and took a whole bunch of pictures of us walking around with our hands linked. His mom took more pics of us hugging and him giving me a Teddy Bear with Chocolates. It was the cutest thing. **

**If you have a most remembered Valentines Day tell me I think it's amazing some of the stuff that guys and girls both do for their loved ones and Crushes.**

** Forever,**

** .**


	17. This is the Life

This is the Life

Jared's P.O.V

I would have never imagined myself in this situation right now. Ever since Izzy said yes to me on the beach I've been excited and nervous at the same time.

Izzy is the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I couldn't have chosen a better mate. I thank the spirits and fate every day because they gave me her and triplets.

I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't shocked to see her phase and I would still be lying to you if I told you that it's bad. The guys have never behaved in wolf form but when Izzy joined they were cautious about how they say things and what they say while she's phased.

Ever since the guys cussed in front of Conner and he repeated it to me in front of Izzy. We have a 'swear jar' for each of the kids and the boys and Mackenzie are allowed to go into them anytime they want, when they're a little older of course.

The kids are wonderful. Izzy and I decided to not tell them that I'm not there real 'daddy' only because I signed the birth certificates and I was there through five plus months of them being born. It's a great feeling to hear them call me daddy and Izzy mommy. That over joys me.

Izzy and I are getting married in twenty minutes and I'm a bunch of nerves. We have decided to go with the traditional vows because we chose the traditional tribal reception along with the average American style with the garter throw and the bouquet toss.

Izzy's P.O.V

In one minute I will be walking down the aisle to my husband Mackenzie and the boys are shuffling along down between the pews.

"Sam, don't let me fall." I told him. He smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sam replied.


	18. Contentness

Content-ness

Third Person P.O.V

Izzy and Jared got married and had a huge family of seven: Mackenzie, Oliver, Conner, Kellie, Mason, Thomas, and Michael. They are happy with their big family and they always have the pack around.

Jake and Kat are married and have two on the way. They own a little house deep in the woods. So the pack always goes there when they get off patrol.

Paul imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel at Jake and Kat's wedding. They are going strong and Paul is thinking about proposing to her on Fireworks Day, because 'sparks flew he saw her'.

Seth imprinted on Kellie. Jared wasn't too happy but he respected Seth, only because of Izzy. Seth is happy to baby-sit and he adores the boys.

Leah imprinted on one of the newest pack member, Eli. They love each other. Their bond is the strongest because they imprinted on each other.

Alex is now twelve and has a girlfriend. Sam doesn't know if he will phase but they are pretty sure that he will. Alex is like any other pre teen. Hates school but goes because he likes the girls.

Sam and Emily had a little girl named Hannah. She is so tiny and beautiful. Sam is so protective and loving. Emily is still keeping on her promise she made while in the delivery room. "You're never getting me pregnant again Sam!"

Embry is still single, he's jealous of the other guys that had imprinted and he is more focused on the patrols and his online collage work.

Quil imprinted on a little girl named Claire and he is so gentle with her like he would break her just by stroking her soft curls.

All were content and happy with where their life stood.

* * *

**A.N/ Thanks to all who reviewed and read this story. I really appreciate it. I love you guys! **

** I'm currently writing another fanfic and i wanted ya'lls opinions? YES or NO? click the review button or pm me either way i'm wishing to get your thoughts. **

** Again LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! 3  
**


End file.
